Design engineers may often desire to simulate an IC (integrated circuit) design within the context of a system design that spans across the IC design fabric, the package design fabric, and PCB (printed circuit board) design fabric. The schematics of PCB and package may not always exist at the time of simulation. Even if the schematics of PCB and package do exist at the time of simulation, these schematics may be available in different formats for different schematic tools. As a result, these schematics may be incompatible with each other and thus cannot be simulated together without translation, transformation, compilation, etc. (collectively “transformation”).
In addition, design engineers may desire to simulate this system design within the context of parasitics of the chip layout, the package layout, and the PCB layout. The parasitic-models may be extracted as combined geometries across multiple design fabrics. Some examples of such models may include on-chip spiral inductor extracted in conjunction with the package planes and traces. In some cases, complete PCB (or package) may be extracted as a single parasitic model that needs to connect to the remainder of the system. Nonetheless, it is very difficult to include parasitics from different design fabrics (e.g., different design fabrics in various layouts) in the simulation schematic.
Conventional approaches require manual creation of parasitic aware simulation schematics where a new schematic is manually created where PCB and package components are stitched into the IC schematic to create the simulation schematic. On the other hand, if PCB/package schematics are available in their native schematic editors, the user needs to copy the same schematics in the IC schematic entry tool. In some cases, if PCB/package schematics do not exist, the user has to construct new schematic by going through respective layouts to obtain the connectivity.
In some cases, it may be necessary to stitch a cross-fabric electromagnetic (“EM”) model into schematics where each schematic represents a different fabric. In order to capture coupling effects, an element on a layout fabric should be EM-extracted in conjunction with other layout-fabrics that surround this fabric. An EM model extracted from a multi-fabric combined geometry needs to be stitched to all fabric schematics such that all schematics can connect to the common multi-fabric model. When a common multi-fabric EM-model stitches into multiple schematics, it is important that the devices that are part of the EM-model are removed from the schematic to avoid double counting.